Just the Four of Us?
by Diggingupophelia
Summary: The sequel to And Baby Makes Two? You need to read the first to understand the second. ABANDONED.


A/N: The much anticipated sequel to AND BABY MAKES TWO? has finally arrive. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST PART THEN THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, YOU CAN READ THE FIRST PART since my muse is back I am going to start writing it, but don't expect quick updates because I do not believe that they are going to happen…real life has a way of ensuring that, and as much as I would like to write all day, I have to do things like study and work so with that said, I hope you enjoy.

)---;----;----;----------

PROLOUGUE

Part One: Recovery, Bottles, Breast Pumps, and Rubber Doughnuts.

The Day Following Delivery

Harry and Draco were sharing a curtained off area in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry following the births of their sons. Harry and Draco were alone with their new baby boys, who were as of yet unnamed, and they were both very uneasy about being left alone with two new born children. Although they did know a few things about how to feed them and how to hold them with out snapping their heads off or dropping them on the floor, for that they were eternally grateful. They were not grateful, however, for their lack of sleep. The babies, who had yet to master the concept of time, were up at least every two hours to be fed, and the new daddies grudgingly obliged.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Harry yelled as he sat up and scooted himself to the edge of the bed so he could scoop his son up in his arms. He had to stop to keep the tears from coming to his eyes. "I guess I am going to be sitting sideways for quite sometime. It is really amazing how women can do this."

"Shut up Potter," Called Draco sleepily.

"I can't, you need to get up, your baby is crying too!"

"Well can you feed him for me, I mean my nipples feel like they are going to fall off, and I have only fed him twice. I was reading in this book that if you do it all the time that the my nipples will chafe, and Malfoys do not get chafed nipples!"

"You're the one who wanted to breast feed. Hermione tried to talk you out of it, but you insisted. So I guess you are going to have to deal with the consequences."

"But I am tired, and it bloody well hurts to sit up. And I know it hurts me more than it hurts you, have you seen the size of my baby's head?! Snape said, I was lucky I didn't tear."

"Well then be glad it doesn't hurt more. Get up and feed your baby…chafed nipples my arse!" Harry mumbled the last part under his breath as he got up and slowly made his way to the bassinet in the corner of the curtained off area where his baby lay crying. "Oh, it is alright little guy, Daddy is going to feed you and then you can go back to sleep little love" Harry was still amazed that he could love someone so much and know absolutely nothing about him. His baby was perfect. He had a tuft of black unruly hair, a small version of Harry's nose, the softest pink skin, and his eyes were still that dusty blue color that all babies have, but he knew the eyes would turn a brilliant shade of green in a few months time. Harry conjured a bottle with his wand and made sure it was the right temperature before he fed his baby. He watched in awe as the baby suckled at milk and held him so close. Harry made his way back to the bed still holding his son, wincing as he sat down, and gently rocked his son as he ate.

Draco, on the other hand, was having a much more difficult time getting his son to calm down. Draco had managed to collect his son from the opposite side of the small make shift room and was trying to whine about it at every step. Before he picked up his son, he noticed the red doughnut he had gotten as a baby shower gift and with a wave of his wand it was inflated and waiting for him on the edge of his bed. "I am coming little one. Just be patient and hold on," Draco cooed. Well this made Harry laugh.

"Who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy would be cooing at an infant, his own flesh and blood or not," he laughed again. "ow…Merlin, every bloody muscle in my body hurts," he stated as his body was shaking with laughter.

"Yeah tell me about it!" added Draco. "And I am not cooing, I am speaking softly to my _ickle baby._" The last phrase was spoken in a high pitched dialect of baby talk, and again Harry was sent into a fit of giggles and winced as he did so. Harry's wincing caused Draco to laugh and then wince. "Circe! I am never doing this again. If Ginny wants to have twelve children she can do all the damn work!"

"Like the girls are going to let us get away with that now that they know we can handle it!"

Draco sat himself on his rubber doughnut, clutching his small wriggling son to his chest. "Bugger!" he yelled.

"Watch your language Draco! Innocent ears."

"Sorry, but I sat on the edge of this thing directly over a very sore area. I can't bloody wait until I get my bits back!"

"I know what you mean."

Draco situated himself on the bed and held the infant up to his breast so he could eat. Harry was trying desperately not to laugh at the image. After all he could just as easily be doing the same thing. Harry had to resist the urge to call Dobby in to go and fetch a camera so he could savor this moment forever. Harry raised his son to his shoulder to burp him and just as the infant let out a healthy burp, Draco squeaked like a girl.

"I don't understand how someone with no teeth can bit down that hard!" Harry could see the tears welling up in Draco's eyes and felt bad for him.

"Why don't you use that breast pump you got at the shower? I mean then you wouldn't have to suffer through that every two hours."

"You mean that infernal machine that looks like it could suction my entire body down into it?"

"That would be the one."

"That thing looks like a very close cousin of some medieval torture devices." Then he looked Harry right in the eye, "I know, my father owned a lot of them!"

"Yeah Draco, because all medieval torture devices now have common uses in the modern world!"

"Shut up Harry…bugger…you have quite a grip there little man." But as Draco looked down at his son, he knew he wouldn't trade this moment for all the gold in Gringotts. His son was so peaceful looking as he at. He had the slightest dusting of platinum blonde hair on his head. From a distance it looked as if he were bald. And at the moment his head was a bit misshapen from the birth, it was kind of pointed. Draco's hand instinctively brushed a hand across the point trying to smooth it out. His baby's eyes were firmly squeezed shut, but Draco knew that the grey blue eyes would remain. The baby looked just like him…as it should, an exact replica. Draco's only hope was that the baby would not take after his family's darker side.

Harry changed the subject. "So have you thought of a name yet?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It is not our job to name them. We have given them life, Ginny and Hermione will have to supply the names and we won't know what they are until the naming ceremony."

" They really need to have a Wizarding Culture class in this school," commented Harry under his breath. There was so much he didn't know. He wondered if Hermione knew, i _dumb question she knows everything_. /i "Well at least they can't blame us for their awful names."

And then the Morning Comes

Hermione and Ginny were the first visitors to come to the Hospital Wing following the birth of the babies. They were excited to be new mummies. Each brought with them a vast supply of outfits and couldn't wait to hold the babies in their arms. Hermione and Ginny didn't sleep at all the previous night. They were much too busy coming up with baby names and deciding who the godparents would be.

Hermione and Ginny arrived in the hospital wing just as Professor Snape was finished administering healing draughts to Draco and Harry. Hermione was pleased to see that the effects of the magic had worn off and the breasts were gone as was the green hair, neither really suited him.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Oh, yes, it is a good morning isn't it?" he scoffed sarcastically. " I have now been forced to bring into the world a new generation of Potters and on some level Weasleys, that I will have to teach. On the bright side the child won't be an insufferable know-it-all," he snapped. "Good day, Ms. Granger."

Hermione just brushed him off. Nothing could spoil her mood. She had a baby to hold. She and Ginny made their way behind the curtain and saw before them one of the funniest sights of their lives. Draco and Harry were both standing over their babies attempting to change their nappies. Both boys had a disgusted look on their face. The absolutely couldn't believe what was in front of them, neither noticed the girls staring at them while stifling giggles.

"That is the most disgusting sight I have ever seen," said Draco.

"Tell me about it…it looks like tar, how in Merlin's name can a baby shit tar?"

"And you were worried about my language," scoffed Draco.

"Oh bloody hell, it is all over the blasted bassinet and the sheets and …eck… my hand."

Draco started to laugh, and as he did so his son decided that all that cold air on his naked body meant that it was time to pee. And he did, right into Draco's open mouth.

"Draco," called Ginny, "you are supposed to cover him with a wet washcloth so he doesn't do that," she said in between giggles. Then she turned to Harry. "It is just a dirty nappy you know it won't kill you." And with a swish of her wand both babies were clean and in new nappies.

"Gin, you have got to teach us that spell," both boys said in unison.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and made her way over to Draco while Hermione made her way over to Harry.

"You two are going to have a lot to learn! You can't go around squishing up your nose at every thing the baby does that is less than cute," scolded Hermione as she picked up the baby and wrapped him in her arms. "Hello there, love. You are cuter than your father aren't you?"

"Thanks, Hermione." Tears began to well up in Harry's eyes. "I already feel disgusting. I have this flabby pouch jutting off of the front of my body and it is covered in these horrid red scars, I can't sit properly and I doubt I will ever go the bathroom properly again, I have bags under my eyes and my breasts are as hard as rocks. And now my own bloody girlfriend thinks I am not cute!"

"That isn't what I meant Harry!" Hermione was quite taken a back, she hadn't expected for Harry to be so emotional after the birth. "I was just saying how cute the baby was that is all. You are still the most attractive man that I know love. Honestly." Hermione put the baby down in the center of Harry's bed and made her way over to him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't be so hard on yourself love, you have just given the world a most precious gift."

"But look at me…"

"I already said you are strikingly handsome!"

Harry blushed. "Now I know why I keep you around. You are really good for the ego!" he teased.

"Alright, now you get into bed and get some rest, I am going to take care of this little charmer while you sleep."

"What about your classes?"

"Don't be thick Harry! Just sleep!"

Harry was too tired to argue any further. He climbed into bed and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. On the other side of the room, Ginny was having a bit more difficulty with Draco than Hermione was having with Harry.

"Draco, you are not fat!"

"Yes I am look at this," he said as he pinched the loose skin on his abdomen. "How could you ever find me attractive again."

"Draco, it will go away as soon as you are active again. Just calm down."

"How am I supposed to be active when I can't even walk five steps without taking a bloody break, because the pain is too much."

"Quit whining, it isn't very becoming on you. You aren't the first person in the world to give birth. It will pass and you'll be fine"

"Easy for you to say"

"I am sorry I snapped at you. I still think you are the best looking bloke at Hogwarts and I wouldn't trade you for anyone, not even Harry Potter himself!"

"That is because he looks worse than I do at this particular moment!" Draco quipped.

"That isn't true and you know it. Now you get into to bed and get some sleep. I am going to take this little fellow off your hands for a while."

"Where are you taking him. He can't be around people yet, he'll get sick."

"I know that Draco. I won't leave the Hospital Wing, but you need rest."

"Don't let anyone else hold him."

"Ok."

"Don't let anyone else look at him."

"Ok."

"And don't you dare dress him in anything covered with the Gryffindor crest."

"Draco…"

"Just be careful with him, he can't do anything for himself yet."

"Honestly," Ginny stomped out of the curtained area and went to join Hermione on the other side of the hospital wing. She turned to Hermione. "Honestly you would think I have never been around a baby before the way he carries on. One does not have Molly Weasley as a mother and not learn a think or two about raising children."

"Oh! Gin, don't take it personally, he's just scared."

"I know," she paused. "I owled Mum about the baby and she is thrilled, she might come to Hogwarts to see him tonight."

"She is only thrilled because it was Draco who had the baby and not you."

"Obviously." She smiled. "And frankly, I am glad it was him and not me. I'm not ready to give up my figure quite yet!"

Both girls fussed over the babies for quite some time. They changed their outfits often as if the babies were dolls. Both girls were still trying to decide on names, but every time they thought of something seemingly perfect the other would talk her out of the said perfect name. Hermione and Ginny were having a grand time with the babies and decided that since the new Daddies were sleeping that it might not hurt to bring the babies to Gryffindor Tower to see Uncle Ron. The girls bundled up the babies and made sure that they had on hats and booties and carried them off.

Only a few moments after the girls left the Hospital wing with the babies in tow, both Draco and Harry woke up. Both sensed that something wasn't quite right.

"Harry, do you hear that?" asked Draco.

"Hear what, it is too quiet!" replied Harry.

" I know. There aren't any babies crying and no girls giggling or cooing like mad."

"Well, maybe Hermione cast a silencing charm, she is brilliant with those!"

"I don't think so. I am getting up to see!"

"You aren't going out there alone. What if something has happened?"

"Nothing has happened you idiot! Honestly. I bet that Ginny defied my orders and took my son with her while she went gallivanting around the castle!"

"Hermione would never allow Ginny to do something so foolish!"

Draco and Harry exchanged a look, and each one hurried to find his dressing gown and wand. They knew that they were going to have to go to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve their babies before Merlin knows what would happen to them. After leaving the curtained off area and finding the rest of the hospital empty Harry and Draco stormed out of the room and off to execute their rescue mission.

"Honestly," said Draco, " we can't even trust their own mothers to do something responsible. What splendid parents those two are going to make!"

"Draco!, Slow down. I can't walk that fast."

"You can and you will, Potter. Those girls have our babies up there. Who knows what those poor boys are going through? What could those two possibly know about caring for a baby?"

Some part of Harry's brain was telling him that Draco was acting totally and completely irrational. Hermione knew almost everything about any subject she studied. And she had spent a lot of time studying the process of parenting. But then the emotional hormone ridden side of Harry agreed with Draco, forgot his pain, and took of toward Gryffindor Tower like a bat out of the dungeons. He had to save his baby, although he wasn't too convinced that there was any real danger. "Well don't just sit there, Draco hurry up. We have to get those babies!"

"Finally, the hero comes to his bloody senses!"

When they boys got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, they both realized that the passwords would have been changed as of that very morning, and no one had told them the password; therefore they were stuck out in the hallway until some one came along to let them in. The boys tried everything to coax the Fat Lady to reveal the password, but after the fiasco in third year she was not taking any chances. So the boys were forced to sit on enchanted rubber doughnuts on the floor and wait. Unfortunately for them, the first person who happened upon them was a very frazzled looking Professor Snape.

"What in the bloody hell do the two of you think you are doing here? You are supposed to be in Hospital Wing recovering. You could cause yourselves some serious damage!" he snapped.

"Well, UNCLE Severus," pressed Draco, "we would be lying happily in our cots with our starchy white sheets if we had our children!"

A look of concern crossed Snape's face, it was hard to tell it was concern since the trademark scowl was plastered on his face, but Draco knew, "What do you mean i _if_ /i you had your children?"

"Well Hermione and Ginny…" started Harry, but the sound of Snape laughing cut him off.

"You two are so daft. Do you really think that those two are going to injure your children?"

"But they don't know what the babies need. How will they care for them, Uncle Severus?"

"You are daft. Your children are with the next matriarch of the Malfoy family, not to mention the greatest know it all to grace the halls of Hogwarts in its very long history. Honestly gentlemen I think that between the two of them they will know which end to put the nappy on and which end to stick the bottle in!"

"But, we want our children!"

"And, I want to be rid of this ludicrous assignment of being your nurse maid. We don't always get what we want, Mr. Potter!"

"Now shall you walk back to the hospital wing or shall I levitate you? Do keep in mind I have not forgiven your display of i _accidental magic /i ._"

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other and then at Snape, "We'll walk!"

A Half an Hour Later…

Harry and Draco were enjoying a conversation, discussing the various ways to disembowel anyone stupid enough to hurt their children. Both of them were kind of in a daze from the potion Professor Snape had forced down their throats to speed up the healing process.

"…and then I would tie them to a tree in the Dark Forest, and leave them Fang for pr…what the bloody hell is that!" Draco screamed.

"What the bloody hell is what?"

"There is a huge wet spot on the front of my fine silk pajama top!"

"Well, you haven't fed the baby in hours."

" I am going to strangle Ginny. These damned pajamas were expensive! What am I supposed to do?"

Harry paused for a moment as he searched his thoughts for the answer. A wide grin crossed his face. "It looks like you have a date with the medieval torture device my friend."

"I am not putting that thing anywhere near my body!" yelled Draco.

The yelling caused Snape to burst through the curtained area. "Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"It seems I am leaking milk all over myself." He blushed. "Is there a charm you can use to stop it until the baby gets back?"

"No." He waved his wand and a breast pump appeared in his hands, he tossed it at Draco, "Here you are. The directions are on the side. Have fun!"

Draco just stared at the machine in front of him. "Harry, I don't…. I can't….just don't watch."

"No can do. I need some entertainment and Merlin has seen fit to provide for me, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Draco couldn't argue anymore, his breasts were beginning to ache and his shirt was getting wetter by the second. He affixed the suctioning mechanism and said the proper incantation and then there was a sucking noise and "Sonofmerlinsfuckingballsthatthinghasastrongerbitethanawerewolf!"

Harry was beyond entertained with the sight in front of him. The grimace on Draco's face was priceless. "So Draco, who is the weak one now? Would you like some pain potion?" He paused and Draco nodded his head, Harry dangled a vial in front of him. "Sorry, the window is closed!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" scolded Hermione. "That is an awful thing to do to him"

"Draco darling, I am so sorry I kept the baby for so long. Here let me help you so you can nurse."

"Thank Merlin, you saved me, Gin. It was awful. If I had waited any longer that thing would have sucked my teat right off!"

"Draco stop exaggerating," scoffed Harry.

"Harry, take your baby, he's been fussing for the past half an hour, I think he's missed his Daddy," stated Hermione in an effort to divert Harry's attentions.

"Well, Hermione, he wouldn't have missed me if you wouldn't have abducted him."

" I am his Mummy, Harry, and he was hardly in any danger. You should have seen all of Gryffindor fussing over him."

"YOU LET STRANGERS NEAR MY BABY. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY GERMS THERE ARE FLYING ABOUT THIS SCHOOL?" he yelled in a panic.

"Harry, the baby is fine. And those people aren't strangers they are your friends!"

"Well…"

"Ron thought his nephews were absolutely adorable, even after they both managed to spit up on him!"

Thinking of Ron covered in his son's byproducts made him miss his best friend. "Where is Ron?"

"Right here mate!" he said smiling, "I tried to come and see you earlier but Hermione wouldn't let me leave. She said she'd hex me…well there are delicate ears around so I won't repeat it, but let's just say you have an idea about what it would feel like…" he trailed off and all three boys in the room winced.

"Thanks for coming up here."

"Yeah, Weasel, thanks for coming."

"Both your boys are adorable. I can't wait to hear their names." He said giving a pointed glare at his sister and best friend.

"Speaking of the Naming Ceremony, Draco and I have been talking with the girls and were all wondering if you would be both boys' godfather?"

Ron couldn't have smiled any wider without his face splitting open. "Really you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Even you, Draco?"

"Who do you suggest I choose Goyle? Not only is the boy a complete moron he would eat this little precious for dinner!"

"You do have a point there, Mal—Draco."

"So?" asked Harry and Draco.

"Yes, I would be honored." He paused. "So, who is the godmother or are the godmothers going to be?"

"Well, Hermione, who have we chosen?"

"Ginny."

"And,Gin, love, who have we chosen?"

"Well, Draco dear, I know how badly you wanted Pansy to be the godmother," she teased, "but I just can't allow it. So I have decided that Hermione would be offered the position."

"Well that settles that." sighed Harry. "So who wants to eat?"

"I could eat, mate!"

"When can't you, Ron?"

The five friends spent the evening doting over the babies and talking about anything and everything baby related. Hermione and Ginny pampered their beloved men and Ron looked on, jealous that he didn't have someone like that in his life to fuss over, but happy for his friends and sister all the same.

Part Two: The Naming Ceremony – One Month Later---

The group of five gathered with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and the Weasley family in the Hogwarts' garden. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a soft breeze brushing through occasionally. This breeze, however gentle it seemed, irritated the children greatly! With every breath of the wind, the babies would screech. Harry and Draco could do nothing to calm them.

The ceremony began and Hermione and Ginny presented the babies to Dumbledore and all the witnesses. Both women gave the children names and in doing so accepted them as their own children promising always to care for them and love them.

"I present to you, James Sirius Potter, named for his grandfather and a dear fallen friend. I present to you my son, the bearer of the name I wish to give to the new generation." She paused to pass James to Ron and Ginny. " I ask to bring Ron and Ginny Weasley into James' life to help prepare him to face the realities of the world and to care for him in the event that Harry and I cannot. Do you acknowledge my son and accept your responsibility?"

"We do."

And with those few words James Sirius Potter was accepted into the Wizarding world.

It was now Ginny's turn. "I present to you, William Draconis Weasley, named for the uncle who accepted his father first and the father who has found a new family. I present to you my son, the bearer of the name I wish to give the new generation." She paused and handed William to Ron and Hermione. "I ask to bring Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger into William's life to help prepare him for the realities of the world and care for him in the event that Draco and I cannot. Do you acknowledged my son and accept your responsibility?"

"We do."

And with those few works William Draconis Weasley was accepted into the Wizarding world.

Part Three: 6 Weeks Later…Whole Men At Last…..

Draco woke up in the middle of the night with an odd sensation coming from between his legs. It felt like his skin was being pulled in a million different directions. Draco was immediately concerned and made his way to the lavatory where he could check and see what was going on. Fearing the worst Draco slowly lowered his pants and knickers while squeezing his eyes shut. He opened one eye at a time and then slowly lowered his head. "Woo-hoo! Yes, Dear Merlin Thank you!!" he screamed as he pulled his pants back up.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all came running at full speed to the doorway of the lavatory. "Are you alright, Draco," asked Ginny.

"Never been better actually!" he said. "My bits are back! Look it's happy!" A wicked grin crossed his face as his hands went back to the elastic of his pajama bottoms. "Do you guys want to see?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all groaned. Harry was the only one who could speak, "Well Draco, as happy as I am for you, that was way too much information. I never want to hear another word about that area of your body again! And NO we definitely don't want to see it!"

"So, Potter, are you a whole man again?"

"Have been since this morning!"

"And you weren't dancing around the common room?" asked Draco in a shocked tone.

"Absolutely not. I had better things to do with it at that point"

Ron cut in. "Is that why you had me watch James? That is an abuse of my position! I am not going to condone your…eck… you just…I am not…no more sex, I can't handle any more than two of them."

Draco looked at the crowded doorway. "Show's over nothing left to see. Back to bed!" he paused. "Harry could you take William back to your rooms, we'll come and get him in the morning."

"NO!" yelled Ron, "My sister does not do that sort of thing. She will take the baby and go to the girls dormitory and you will come back to the boys dormitory with me!"

"Ronald Weasley, who do you think you are? I am a woman with needs and I will _fill those needs_ any way I see fit. You had better go back to bed before I get out my wand and hex you!"

Harry grabbed Ron by the crook of his elbow and dragged him off. "We'll take William with us. Uh, have fun you two," Then he turned to Ron. "And you hurry along, Ginny is a grown woman, the mother of a child. Off to bed with you!"

Ron grudgingly went off to bed, although he did not sleep. Images of his sister and Draco flooded his mind almost causing him to vomit. It was bad enough that his sister was dating Draco and going to marry him as soon as the man asked, but _those _were images that he just did not need!

A/N: Ok end prologue part one. It is longish for me anyway. I don't think it is as funny but I will let you be the judge of that. So please leave a little something in the box below to let me know how you felt about my little story…. You may also leave suggestions for things you would like to see in the story if you wish….


End file.
